Farewells and New Beginnings
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Wade's return drives a wedge between Quinn and Maggie, Colin and Rembrandt has to choose between the two


Sliders: Farewells and New Beginnings  
Jason Thompson  
E-mail: PilamSega@yahoo.com  
July 12, 1999  
  
Disclaimer:All the usual legal stuff. I didn't come up with the original concepts, characters,   
or overlying plot of Sliders. I don't own them either, that honor belongs to the   
creator of Sliders, Universal, St Clare Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. All   
I did was write a story for my and hopefully someone else's enjoyment. I don't   
plan to make a dime off this story. I didn't use any actual people or places in this   
story, other than the general city of San Francisco. I didn't ask permission either.   
I believe that covers just about everything, legal wise. In addition, there are   
references and spoilers to Star Wars Episode I, if you haven't seen it, you're   
missing out. Oh and you might want to read on with caution.  
  
Note:This story takes place in season 5, however Quinn and Colin are in the story,   
along with the return of Wade. I know, Wade returns stories have been done, but   
I wanted to, so stop oppressing me. I wrote this story cause I wanted to, so there.   
By the way, you wrestling fans will recognize the earth of Wade's prison camp.   
  
Warning:Forthcoming.  
  
Earth 316: Kromagg Prison Camp.  
  
Wade Welles weaved her way through the exploding prison camp. She had to get to the   
computer lab it was only a few hundred yards more. Arriving in the computer lab, Wade   
scanned the room looking for her contact, who had her ticket out. "Magnus."  
  
The Kromagg scientist and human sympathizer turned to her. "Wade, all the preparations are   
made, I cracked the computer network and got the signal for your friend's tracking device. He   
handed her the timer; "It's set to take you there." He pulled out a probe-like device; "This will   
remove his tracker. Good luck Wade." Wade smiled, had she been told when she was first   
brought to this earth, that a Kromagg would help her escape, she would've laughed. Now, she   
was going back to the life she had hoped to give up, but now would willingly embrace to be rid of   
this horrible prison camp life. She activated the timer, the red vortex formed in front of her.  
  
She looked back at Magnus, "Thanks Magnus, good luck to you too." She then leapt into the   
swirling red gateway.  
  
***  
  
Maggie Beckett came out of the theater with her three friends. They had just seen Star Wars:   
Episode I for the first time, well for most of them it was the first time. Quinn had seen the movie   
six times in the last three days, and the second time that day. Quinn was explaining to his brother   
Colin the story.  
  
"Let me get this straight Quinn. That movie took place *before* the movies we watched last   
night?" Quinn nodded as he took a drink of his giant coke. "That little boy was Darth Vader, the   
Senator was the Emperor, and the young guy with the braid and ponytail was Obi Wan Kenobi?"  
  
"You got it bro."  
  
Maggie was holding Quinn's hand. She was finally starting to feel comfortable with herself after   
all this time. She and Quinn were growing closer, and Colin was finally fitting in, his   
inexperience was gone. She and Rembrandt were very close also. "I saw Star Wars on my earth   
once, I've got to say this was better."  
  
Quinn looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Only ONCE? I was four when the first   
movie came out, but I still dragged my mom to see it twelve times. I saw Empire fifteen times,   
and Jedi ten times. I'm going again tomorrow too, maybe a couple more times, we've still got a   
week here."  
  
Colin looked up. "Quinn I'll go."   
  
Maggie laughed, pointing at Quinn she said. "You were a dweeb weren't you?"  
  
Quinn got a hurt look on his face. "Hey." He quickly changed the subject. "Wasn't that   
lightsaber duel at the end great?"  
  
The others nodded, and then Rembrandt spoke up. "That Queen was pretty cute too. But I didn't   
really like that salamander guy."  
  
Colin nodded, "He was kind of annoying."   
  
Maggie turned to Rembrandt. "Hey Remmy, I had this weird dream last night. I think it was   
your casserole."  
  
Rembrandt was interested, and she and Rembrandt left Quinn and Colin to talk about the movie.   
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, we entered the wormhole and something happened. It turns out this mad scientist, had   
gotten Colin 'unstuck' and he was spread across Hyperspace. Then Quinn was combined into his   
double's body, but this guy didn't even look like Quinn. Then we took this Quinn and some   
scientist and chased after this guy. Pretty dumb?"  
  
Rembrandt laughed, "Yeah, pretty dumb indeed. Sounds like a writer's lame cover-up for when   
an actor leaves a show." Maggie and Remmy shared a laugh over the dumbness of the dream.  
  
Then they heard the sound of the vortex open behind them. Colin vocalized what they already   
knew. "It's a Kromagg vortex." They all prepared themselves for a fight.   
  
Then the vortex flashed and one person fell out. It was a human, she was short, and her long hair   
was partly a faded red, and partly brown. She spoke to herself, "Oh man, I forgot how bad those   
landings were." She picked up the timer she dropped, "Three days to find them."   
  
Quinn was shocked, he whispered. "Wade?"  
  
Wade turned and looked up at Quinn. A huge smile spread across her dirty face. "Quinn!"   
Quinn let go of Maggie's hand. He ran to Wade and clutched her to him with all his might. They   
sank to the sidewalk, obviously overcome by their emotions. Maggie was stunned; she looked at   
her now empty hand. It was more than her hand that was empty, she actually felt Quinn separate   
from her emotionally. By this point, Wade and Quinn were both sobbing openly, and Maggie   
could see the tears fall down Wade's cheeks.   
  
Maggie looked over to Remmy and Colin, Rembrandt was wiping his eyes, and Colin was   
smiling at the reunion. Maggie wanted to be happy, she wasn't friendly with Wade, but no one   
deserved to be in a prison camp. But she suddenly felt empty and alone. She and Quinn were   
just starting to get together, Wade comes back and in a second all that's gone. She didn't notice   
the reversal of her and Wade's role, or the irony. Tears stung at her eyes, she ran off for the   
Dominion.  
  
***  
  
Quinn held onto Wade as tightly as he could. He couldn't believe all the things he was feeling.   
His eyes burned with tears, he was half way between sorrowful sobs, and insane laughter. He   
was happy, he was sad, his heart had broken and healed in a second. But in the end he realized   
what he was. He was whole again. It didn't matter that he was crying like a baby in front of his   
friends, it didn't matter he was in the middle of the sidewalk. All that mattered was that he had   
her. He tried to find his voice, "Wade, oh God how I have missed you."  
  
Wade had buried herself in Quinn's chest; she felt all the pain of her internment fade into a dull   
ache. It was still there to deal with, but she had Quinn now. She could heal with him, which was   
all she wanted.   
  
Quinn continued, "I love you Wade. I love you so much it hurts. Thank you for coming back to   
me."  
  
Rembrandt and Colin chose to break up the reunion at this point. Quinn and Wade were causing   
a scene. They ushered Quinn and Wade back to the hotel. Quinn had a hold Wade's hand, and   
Wade had handed Quinn her timer.   
  
Wade finally seemed to notice Rembrandt was there. "How you doing Remmy?"   
  
Rembrandt wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Better now that you're back girl. How did   
you get out of there?"  
  
Quinn watched Wade's face cloud over for a moment. "I'll explain later Remmy. Let's just   
enjoy this."   
  
They walked along a little further, and then Quinn stopped. "Wade, I have something of yours."   
He reached under his shirt and produced Wade's necklace. Wade's eyes were full as Quinn put   
the necklace on her. "I took comfort in wearing it, it reminded me why I was going on." Quinn   
placed his arm around Wade's shoulder. And they continued on their way to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
Maggie heard the lock on the door turn. She quickly entered the bathroom to wash her face. She   
couldn't let them know she was crying. They came through the door laughing, Maggie looked   
out through the cracked door. Quinn held Wade close to him, like he was afraid to let her go for   
even a second. Wade looked happy. She heard Colin, "Maggie, Maggie we're back."  
  
Maggie came out of the bathroom toweling her hands. "Hey guys. Sorry I ran off, I think last   
night's dinner made me a little queasy." She walked over to Wade, and pulled her into an   
embrace. "I'm glad you got out of there Wade."  
  
Quinn looked Wade over, she still had on tattered prison garb, and she was dirty. "Wade, why   
don't you hop in the shower, then we'll go get you some clothes. When you feel like it, we'll   
catch you up." Wade nodded, "Colin and I will go get you some food."  
  
"Thanks Quinn." Quinn ushered Wade to the bathroom, at the door he placed a kiss on her   
cheek.  
  
"Go ahead, Colin and I'll be right back." Wade closed the door behind her. And Quinn went to   
the front door, "Let's go Colin."  
  
Colin stood up, "Okay."   
  
When the door closed behind them, Maggie felt tears stinging her eyes again. She started to   
make her way to the door when she felt Rembrandt's hand on her shoulder. "Maggie, are you   
alright?"  
  
Maggie gave him a watery smile, "Yeah sure Remmy. I'm gonna take a walk, okay?"  
  
Rembrandt grabbed his coat; "I'll go with you." They walked out the door, then out on the street.   
"So, what's going on? You seem pretty broken up all the sudden."  
  
"No, I'm fine Remmy. Really, it's just the shock of Wade showing up again, I guess."  
  
Rembrandt stopped them both, then looked her dead in the eye. "We've been traveling together   
for almost two years, if you think you can lie to me, you're wrong. I'm not gonna push, but when   
you're ready you come to me. This obviously isn't something you can talk to Quinn, Colin, or   
Wade about. I'm here for you." He then offered his arm, she accepted the offer and they   
continued on their walk.  
  
***  
  
Quinn and Colin sat in the front room of the local Chinese Restaurant waiting for their take-out   
order. Colin was looking at the Chinese Zodiac place mat, and Quinn was staring off into space.   
Colin decided to strike up some conversation. "So, why this restaurant Quinn?"  
  
"It's Wade's favorite at home. I hope their food is just as good here."  
  
Colin smirked, "So I guess you're pretty happy to have Wade back?"  
  
Quinn laughed, "You have a gift for understatement Colin."  
  
"I didn't know you wore that necklace."  
  
"Nobody did, it was a private thing."  
  
Colin began thinking of what happened when Wade showed up. "Where does this leave you and   
Maggie?"  
  
Quinn looked at him oddly, "What do you mean? Maggie and I are just friends, there was a spark   
for a while, but I don't feel that way about her."  
  
"You may not feel that way, but do you know if Maggie feels that way?"  
  
Quinn was about to respond when a waiter came out with their dinner. Quinn paid for the meal   
and they left for the Dominion, they stopped in at a Convenience store, picked up some pop and a   
twelve pack of Bud Light, it was a little expensive, but this was a special occasion. They walked   
the four blocks back to the Dominion mostly making small talk about the movie.   
  
They stopped at the door to their hotel room. Quinn reached for the door, but Colin stopped him.   
"You've got to talk to Maggie Quinn, let her know where she stands." Quinn nodded, and turned   
the handle. They stepped inside and heard the water still running in the bathroom. But they were   
surprised that Maggie and Rembrandt were gone. Colin flopped down on the couch, and flipped   
on the television.   
  
Quinn went over to his things, and pulled out the Star Wars T-shirt he bought at the movie-theater   
the night he first saw Episode I. The others didn't see the shirt, he laughed Maggie was right, he   
was a dweeb. He also grabbed the gym shorts he had been sleeping in. Then he grabbed a hotel   
robe and towel. About the time he had found the robe he heard the water stop. He knocked on   
the door and when Wade answered, he cracked the door.   
  
"Wade?"  
  
"Yeah?" Quinn stuck his head in the door, and with an effort, looked at the wall. He held out his   
arm with the clothes.   
  
"Here are some of my clothes, they'll be big, but they're clean. Here's a robe too." Wade   
grabbed his arm, and pulled him in the bathroom. Smothering his face and neck with kisses and   
gentle bites as she ripped off his clothes. They proceeded to celebrate their reunion by   
consumating their relationship.   
  
They were frantic, Quinn cleared the countertop with a sweep of his arm, and placed Wade on the   
counter. He kissed his way from her mouth along her jaw to her ear, then down her neck. He   
grabbed the towel she had covered herself with roughly and separated it from her. His kisses and   
sucking bites made their way along her collar bone and down towards her breasts. Wade clutched   
his head to her, "I love you Quinn. Take me, right now."  
  
Quinn sighed raggedly, "Oh Wade…"  
  
Quinn snapped back to reality as Wade took the clothes, and as a reward kissed Quinn on the   
cheek. "Thanks Quinn."  
  
Quinn felt his cheeks burn, he cleared his throat before stammering out something about giving   
her some privacy. He closed the door but still heard Wade laughing at his obvious   
embarrassment. He sat down on the couch, and joined Colin in watching TV. After a few   
minutes, Wade came out of the bathroom wearing Quinn's shirt and shorts, toweling her hair.   
Noticing her, Quinn patted the cushion next to him. Wade obliged, and leaned into Quinn's side.   
Quinn put his arm around her. They sat there for a while watching the TV before Colin finally   
cleared his throat.  
  
Quinn slapped his forehead, "Jeez, I'm sorry. Wade, this is Colin, my brother. Colin this is   
Wade Welles." Wade and Colin shook hands.  
  
"Wait, did you say brother?"  
  
Quinn nodded, "Yeah, Colin and I were born on Kromagg Prime, although to the human   
population it's Earth. We were separated at birth. I found out about him when Maggie and I got   
back to Earth Prime." Wade looked dumbfounded, "A lot to take in huh?" Wade nodded.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Colin."  
  
Colin smiled, "It's nice to be met. Quinn, Remmy, and Maggie have told me a lot about you."  
  
"Really, all bad things probably." Colin and Wade smiled. Wade got up and went through her   
things. "Quinn, the guy who helped me escape gave me something. The Kromaggs have been   
following you since you got back to Earth Prime," She pulled out the large probe device. "This is   
supposed to find, remove, and destroy the tracker." Quinn got up and walked over to Wade.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to turn it on, then let it scan." She passed the device over Quinn's back and   
chest, finally stopping when the display went from yellow to red. "Okay, it's found the device in   
your shoulder. Next, I turn on the probe, you should take off your shirt." Quinn pulled off his   
shirt exposing the scar from his gunshot wound on "Lottery World." "The Kromaggs must have   
used the scar to hide the tracker." She held the probe against Quinn's shoulder. "This is probably   
going to hurt like hell." She pressed a button on the probe, and Quinn cried out in pain as it   
entered his shoulder. The display went from red, to yellow, and finally to green. Then it pulled   
out a small microchip coated in blood. "Okay, now the probe is going to destroy the tracker."   
She rubbed Quinn's other shoulder. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Quinn rubbed his arm, "Speak for yourself that's worse than one of your therapeutic backrubs   
you gave me when I was shot." Quinn smiled at the memory of Sorcerer World, even though he   
almost had his brain removed, he still enjoyed the experience.   
  
Quinn started to put his shirt back on, Wade stopped him. "Wait, I'll clean that up. Where's the   
first aid kit?"  
  
Colin stood up, "It's over here I'll get it." Colin grabbed the kit, and brought it to Wade. Colin   
then sat down on the couch, his attention back on the TV. "Does he always watch TV?" She   
poured some peroxide on some gauze and wiped Quinn's shoulder.  
  
Quinn winced as the peroxide tingled, "Yeah, Colin was on a less technologically advanced   
world. The TV fascinates him. You should see him and Remmy fight over the remote."  
  
Wade chuckled; she looked down at her shirt. "Where did you get the Star Wars T-shirt? And   
just what is 'The Phantom Menace?'"  
  
Quinn smirked, "I got the shirt at the theater when I saw it the other night. We slid on to this   
world a couple of weeks ago, I saw the ad for this new Star Wars movie, so I went to see it. It's   
really good, Colin and I are going again tomorrow if you want to?"  
  
Hearing his name, Colin ripped himself from the adventures of Jenny McCarthy and the   
Baywatch lifeguards. "Sounds like fun, you're gonna think I'm a geek Colin, but I saw the other   
ones like tens times each when I was a kid." Wade said sheepishly.  
  
Colin laughed, "You no more a geek than Quinn, he told me he's seen the other movies twelve   
times a piece, and he's seen this one six times in the last three days." Quinn felt his cheeks heat   
up.  
  
Wade put a large Band-Aid on Quinn's shoulder. She let her hands linger on his back for a   
moment, Quinn enjoyed her touch. He suddenly found himself wishing Colin had gone with   
Maggie and Rembrandt. "There, all better. You big baby." Quinn put his shirt back on. "I smell   
Chinese, is it 'Golden Duck?'"  
  
Quinn nodded, "I got your favorite, and to drink we have pop and Bud Light. I'll grab some   
paper plates." Wade smiled and sat down at the table, Colin took a seat across the table. Quinn   
sat the package of paper plates on the table, and passed Wade and Colin a plate. Quinn grabbed   
three Bud Lights from the fridge, when he got to the table; Wade slid his chair over closer to her   
side, and patted the chair. Quinn sat down next to Wade, the three of them passed around rice,   
and dishes until they each had what they wanted. Colin was passing around eggrolls when   
Maggie and Rembrandt came in carrying some bags.   
  
Wade smiled. "Hey guys, we were just sitting down to dinner, have a seat."  
  
Rembrandt clapped his hands. "Great, I'm starved, you guys get any Pepper Steak?" Quinn   
smiled and nodded.  
  
"Drinks are in the fridge Remmy." Rembrandt opened the refrigerator door, inspecting its   
contents.  
  
He yelled from the fridge. "We got beer or soda, what do you want Maggie?"   
  
"I'll take a beer, Remmy." She sat down to her left was Colin, and Rembrandt sat to her right.   
She and Rembrandt made their plates then dug in.  
  
They ate in relative silence, everyone taking in all that happened that day. Finally Quinn decided   
to break the silence. "So Remmy, what's in the bags?"  
  
Rembrandt wiped his mouth before answering; "We got Wade a change of clothes. We only got   
the basics; sweatpants, T-shirt, a sleeping shirt, and a pair of shoes. We didn't have much choice   
at the late hour all that was open was Target, and we had to guess on the sizes."   
  
Wade smiled. "Thanks Remmy, that was thoughtful. But I don't really need a sleep shirt,   
Quinn's shirt is big enough to use for a tent." They all laughed, but Quinn watched Maggie's   
face twist for a moment. He had to let Maggie know how he felt he couldn't let her twist in the   
wind.  
  
He wiped his mouth, and moved away from the table. "Maggie, can I talk to you?"  
  
Maggie looked at him questioningly. "Sure I guess." Quinn walked to the front door, opened it   
and held it open for her. They walked down to the lobby, then to the Lamplighter; the place was   
deserted so they had privacy. Quinn wanted her to talk first, but she sat there. He thought of   
reaching for her hands, which were resting on the table, but that would be misleading.  
  
"Maggie what's wrong?" He knew the question made him sound stupid, but he had to get her   
started.  
  
Maggie looked at him for a long moment, "Quinn, I know you and Wade were close a hell of a lot   
longer than you even knew I existed, but…"  
  
Quinn leaned forward, "But?"  
  
"But, I thought…" She faltered again, and Quinn just looked at her. He watched the tears form in   
her eyes, this was the Maggie he had created. He pushed through her soldier's exterior until he   
found her. Now that he found this Maggie, he wished he didn't because now he had broken her   
heart. "I thought… you and I… that we were." She hid her face behind her hands.  
  
Quinn shook his head, how did he get this way. Before this journey began, Quinn wasn't a ladies   
man, in fact with the exception of Wade; women tended not to notice him. The women who did   
were usually scared off by his intellect. But now since he started sliding, he had broken a lot of   
hearts, including two of his traveling companions. "Maggie, you helped me when I thought we'd   
never find Wade again. But since that bubble universe, I realized that I didn't feel that way about   
you. It didn't feel right. I know I've lead you on, but I love Wade more than anything in the   
world. We'd never be happy together, because I would always wish you were Wade, and you'd   
never be happy with that."   
  
He looked at her, perhaps what he said was harsh, but Colin was right she had to know exactly   
where everyone stood. Rising from his chair and before leaving, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He   
watched her cry a moment, his first instinct was to comfort her, but from him it would not be   
comfort, it would be pity. Despite his instincts, he walked away. Maggie laid her head on the   
table and cried.  
  
***  
  
Quinn stood at the door of their hotel room, his head leaned against the doorframe. He felt   
happy, but a part of him felt loss. He knew what he felt towards Wade, it was pure, it was love.   
He didn't feel that way with Maggie, when he had started to get closer to Maggie he knew deep   
down that he was only pushing his feelings for Wade onto her. He did the right thing; it's just too   
bad the right thing was also the painful thing.   
  
He opened the door, Rembrandt was still sitting at the table, Colin was sleeping on the cot in the   
main room, and Wade was on the couch watching television. Rembrandt looked at him, he didn't   
have to ask, Quinn could read it on his face. "She's at the Lamplighter, she needs a friend right   
now." Rembrandt didn't say anything; he just grabbed his coat and made his way out the door.   
Quinn watched Wade for a moment; his problems with Maggie would have to wait. Wade was in   
denial, and when she got out of denial she'd need him.   
  
Wade noticed him, and the sad smile on his face. "Come here." Quinn walked over to her, and   
sat down on the couch next to her. Wade snuggled next to him, producing another smile from   
Quinn. He heard Colin's soft snore coming from the cot. He wrapped his arms around her,   
pulled her up onto his lap and buried his face into the base of her neck. They sat like that for a   
while before Wade said; "I see you've gotten over your fear of incest." Quinn laughed, and   
Wade joined in on his laughter.  
  
When he managed to contain himself again he smiled. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly felt   
very serious. "Let's find out." He then leaned in, and kissed her. At first she seemed to be taken   
off guard, but then she began to respond, their kiss deepened. Quinn was surprised at the sudden   
presence of a foreign tongue. They continued for what felt like days, it seemed as though they   
had found a new way of communication. Through their kiss, they spoke of five years of   
contained and suppressed emotions, unspoken words and unbearable loneliness all wrapped up in   
a neat little package. He could have sworn that their souls touched. They explored each other's   
mouths. Finally, he broke the kiss off she was trembling.  
  
"Wow." In one word, Wade summed up both their opinions. "That was…"  
  
"… Amazing." Quinn finished her thought. A wry smirk formed on his face. "Not to bad for   
your best bud, huh?" Wade smiled, then kissed him on the forehead. Then she kissed him on the   
left cheek, the right cheek, the chin, finally returning to his mouth. This kiss was more   
passionate, it wasn't an expression of emotion, but a display of raw heat. Wade repositioned her   
legs to straddle him. Her hands began to explore his chest. Quinn's hands moved down her back,   
then made their way under her shirt… Then Colin broke the mood as he let out a loud snore.   
Wade pulled away and Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, "Well, that might not have been the most   
constructive thing right now anyway. But it is better than sitting with Colin doing an impression   
of a buzzsaw." Wade moved back to her original position next to Quinn. Thinking back, Quinn   
had no doubts that what he felt was real now.   
  
He looked over to the bedroom; the thought of sex seriously crossed his mind. Actually the   
thought of sex held a parade in his brain, followed immediately by a marathon, and another   
parade. No, she was vulnerable, he couldn't take advantage of her, not to mention he was   
vulnerable. Plus he'd look like a heel if minutes after ripping Maggie's heart out, he ran and   
jumped in bed with Wade. He chalked the heavy petting up to the heat of the moment. Of course   
he created the moment, his less civilized side said. Quinn saw Quinn's point, but that didn't   
change the fact that the moment had passed, Wade had refocused on the TV.   
  
Quinn reached over and took Wade's hand interlacing their fingers. Wade looked up at him and   
smiled shyly, Quinn responded with a sheepish grin of his own. They were a far cry from the   
uncontained lust they displayed just seconds earlier, but Quinn was happy with just that much   
affection. Quinn felt fatigue whisper in his ear, and looked over to see Wade start to nod off.   
"Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
"Quinn, are you propositioning me?"  
  
Quinn blushed, "No, but I'm afraid if I slept out here on the couch that I'd wake up and you'd be   
gone. I'm not letting you out of my reach again Wade, that's a mistake my heart can't bear twice.   
Come on, I promise to keep my hands to myself."  
  
Wade smirked, "That doesn't sound like much fun." Quinn blushed again. Wade stood up, then   
pulled him to the bedroom. Wade grabbed the sweat pants along the way, then opened the door.   
"You wait here." She then entered the bedroom and closed the door, Quinn leaned against the   
doorway. The door cracked open, and Wade came out wearing the sweatpants, and holding   
Quinn's shorts.   
  
He looked at the shorts, then took them. "Thanks, I thought for a moment you were gonna offer   
me the sweatpants." Her smile was priceless, Quinn returned it. He recognized the smile as a   
prelude to a smart-mouthed reply, something he had come to miss.  
  
She folded her arms in front of her chest to appraise him. "I think on you, they'd look like biker   
shorts." In the back of his brain he heard the marching band strike up again, another parade was   
coming. He started to lean down towards her, Wade leaned back. "No Quinn. Get dressed for   
bed, go on." Quinn started to move towards the bathroom. He quickly changed into the shorts,   
and returned to the bedroom. Upon entering he found Wade sitting on the dresser. Quinn   
chuckled, he walked to the dresser and pulled out his sleeping shirt and changed into it.   
  
He walked over to the bed he had been sleeping in this slide. He turned down the covers slid into   
bed and held the covers up for her. Wade could take a hint; she climbed into bed and sidled up   
next to him. Quinn wrapped his arms around her; he watched her close her eyes. "Good night   
Wade." He smiled as he said it; it felt good to be able to wish her anything.  
  
She smiled and Quinn felt her legs wrap around his. "Good night Quinn."  
  
He returned with, "I'll see you in the morning." More to convince himself than anything. Wade   
smiled again.  
  
"You bet." Quinn couldn't sleep though. After a few minutes, he was sure she had fallen asleep,   
so he was surprised when she spoke. "It was horrible Quinn."  
  
Quinn knew what she was talking about, he didn't respond right away; he merely stroked her   
back, while he prepared himself to hear what they did to her. "Tell me."  
  
She didn't start right away, but when she did she didn't stop. "When they raided the hotel,   
Remmy and I were separated and I was taken to an earth where prisoners were catalogued and   
separated. They took me to a breeding camp, but determined I wouldn't make good stock, then I   
was transferred to a work camp. I was there about three months, then you showed up on Earth   
Prime. They found out from your mom that you were actually from Kromagg Prime. They also   
heard about you looking for me. That made me important." She paused only to swallow, Quinn   
felt tears burning his eyes, he didn't want to hear what came next, but he also didn't want her to   
stop.   
  
"They transferred me to this hellhole called 'earth 316' they just left me in a cell to rot for the   
first two weeks, then they began questioning me, but I resisted, so they started torturing me.   
They would tell me all sorts of horrible lies to try and break me, one day they even brought in one   
of your doubles and tortured him in front of me. I didn't tell them anything though." Her voice   
was breaking, and Quinn could feel his shirt becoming damp from her tears. "They didn't let up,   
then about two days ago, a vortex opened and there was fighting everywhere. There was one of   
their doctors in charge of me, he was a sympathizer, he gave…" She never finished because she   
began sobbing uncontrollably. Quinn was weeping silently, all his fault; this was all his fault. He   
just held her until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rembrandt finally brought Maggie back to their room. Just as he was opening the door Maggie   
said. "You're not going to tell them are you? I mean not until it's time right?"  
  
Rembrandt sighed, "I promise Maggie." Rembrandt turned the knob, they noticed Colin asleep   
on the cot, and as they made their way to the Bedroom door they heard something. It was Wade   
sobbing loudly, "We'll just sleep out here tonight." Maggie nodded, and they went to sleep in the   
living room. Maggie on the couch, and Rembrandt on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Quinn woke up early the next morning; he looked down at Wade's still sleeping form. She   
looked peaceful; Quinn had trouble getting to sleep the night before. Wade was having   
nightmares; some must have been pretty bad. Quinn just held her and made comforting noises   
until she quieted. At about three am, he finally fell asleep. Looking at his watch; it was just after   
seven. He slowly untangled himself from Wade, kissed her on the forehead, and made his way to   
the common room. Maggie was asleep on the couch; Remmy and Colin had already left for their   
jobs.   
  
Quinn sighed, he had felt bad when he was the only one that didn't get a job this slide, now he   
definitely felt lucky, he could devote all his time to Wade. He looked at the two timers on the   
dining room table. He picked up the Kromagg timer; it was much larger than theirs was. It   
looked something like a laptop computer, he activated the timer. It had two lists of co-ordinates;   
he wondered what was going on. He turned off the timer, and decided to have leftovers for   
breakfast. He pulled some of the Chinese and a coke out of the fridge.   
  
He was eating when he heard Maggie stir on the couch, he looked at his watch; seven thirty on   
the dot. He was constantly impressed by Maggie's ability to wake at exactly the same time every   
morning. She sat up and stretched, looking around she noticed Quinn. Her reaction would tell   
the tale. She gave him a half-hearted smile, and went into the bedroom to get her clothes. Quinn   
frowned, why did his life have to be so hard? Kromaggs, evil doubles, plagues, Maggie; his   
problems sometimes seemed impossible to solve.   
  
Maggie came out and went directly into the bathroom. The door closed, and he heard water   
running. Then he heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He jumped out of his chair, and   
was in the bedroom in a flash. He found Wade sitting up in the bed, he gathered her up in his   
arms. "Shh, shh, it's alright I'm here. It's alright Wade, your safe." Maggie came in and looked   
at Quinn. Quinn returned the look and nodded to let Maggie know that she could return to her   
shower.  
  
Wade didn't seem to recognize him at first. "Quinn?" She just buried her face in his chest. It   
took a while, but she finally quieted. Quinn continued holding her. "Quinn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you really here?"  
  
Quinn felt a sad smile pull at his the corners of his mouth, "Depends are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than I'm here too Wade, do you remember yesterday?"   
  
"Yes, but I thought it was a dream."  
  
"So did I Wade. But you're here, you're free."  
  
"I'm free?" The way she said it Quinn knew it had finally hit home that she was free. It also   
registered for him, he felt tears burning his eyes, and slipping down his cheeks. He heard her   
sobbing. He pulled her in tight; they sat there knowing that they were finally going to be able to   
heal.  
  
***  
  
Maggie was walking to work, but her mind was still on the scene in the bedroom earlier this   
morning. How could she believe she and Quinn connected on the level Wade and Quinn   
connected on? Just seeing the way he held her was enough for Maggie to see how wrong she   
was. She thought back to one night while she and Quinn were looking for Earth Prime. They had   
run into a double of her husband Steven; this earth was very close to hers except Steven wasn't   
paralyzed in a skiing accident. The difference was shortly after that fateful ski trip; her double   
and Steven got a divorce. Steven saw her and verbally dressed her down on the street.   
  
She burst into tears and ran back to the hotel. Quinn followed, but when she needed him for a   
shoulder to cry on, did he hold her and tell her it would be all right? No, he said she'd be alright   
and went to get tools to work on the timer. But after it looked like Wade was gone, she and   
Quinn took comfort in each other. She had started to feel real feelings for Quinn, and now all   
that's shattered. Maybe she and Quinn could be friends, but she doubted it. The night before,   
Quinn was brutally honest with her; he had ripped her heart out, and smeared it on the wall before   
throwing it in the trash. It took Rembrandt ten minutes to just get her to talk, and an hour to pull   
her back together. She was starting to feel that sliding was the worst decision she ever made.   
She was also starting to feel that she should find a world to leave sliding behind.  
  
But she still wanted to fight the Kromaggs; they had hurt her too much for her to just walk away.   
She also didn't want to abandon Rembrandt and Colin. Of course, while Rembrandt would be   
torn, she had the feeling Colin would go with Quinn. She would make a more informed decision   
this time. She wouldn't just follow her first instinct blindly. She worked nine hours at Doppler   
Computers distractedly; not even her idiot boss Michael Hurley could draw her from her   
thoughts. She was glad she only had to work one more day here.  
  
***  
  
Quinn sat outside the dressing room of the latest clothing store he and Wade were at. Remmy   
had given them three hundred dollars for Wade to get some clothing. After he and Wade pulled   
themselves together, they decided to take the opportunity the afternoon presented them. They had   
most of their shopping done, now all that was left was to buy a couple of shirts, and Wade wanted   
to get a new haircut. As far as Quinn was concerned, the novelty of this shopping excursion had   
worn off. He enjoyed the time he was spending with Wade, but he was never one to enjoy   
clothes shopping, at home he was happy with a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some all-purpose   
boots.   
  
Most of the time when the group decided to get new clothes he let the others pick. In the last few   
months however, he went to get his own clothes because Maggie was buying those damned shirts   
which were so tight he thought he'd be more comfortable just painting his chest. He went back to   
his good old stand by, jeans, plain shirt, and a flannel. He looked at his watch it was four thirty.   
He told Colin on the phone that morning that they would meet at the theater at six to see the   
movie again.  
  
Wade came out of the dressing room holding several shirts under her arm.  
  
Quinn sat up, "Well?"  
  
Wade smiled while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've got some shirts. We can go."  
  
Quinn stood and grabbed the bags, and Wade's new coat. He looked Wade over; she was   
wearing blue jeans, and a black sweater. She looked herself again, except for the hair. He took   
interest in the faded red; he finally found the courage to ask a question he wanted to ask since she   
changed her hair color.  
  
After they finished paying for the shirts Quinn asked, "Wade, can I ask you something?"  
  
Wade turned around and smiled, "Sure."  
  
"Well, I have wondered for a long time, why did you dye your hair red?"  
  
Wade blushed before she answered. "I don't know, remember that world after 'Azure Gate   
World?'"  
  
Quinn thought back, he remembered it well. Everyone was acting weird to each other.   
Rembrandt was suspicious of the Professor, the Professor was fighting with Wade, and Wade was   
ignoring him. To top it all off, Quinn was heartbroken, for the short time they thought they were   
home, he and Wade were starting to get close. The night they slid in Quinn went to her house.   
They took a walk and ended up kissing on a park bench. As things turned out, they weren't home   
and Quinn couldn't help but blame himself.   
  
He left the hotel room for a nearby bar one night and ran into Wade. Actually he ran into Wade's   
double, he realized that after he took a look at her. This Wade had shoulder length red hair. The   
two talked about everything under the sun. They were also drinking, after a while and a couple of   
beers Quinn didn't exactly notice that this wasn't his Wade. He kissed her, and as the night went   
on one kiss became two, two became four, and before he knew what happened he woke up the   
next morning at Wade's apartment, holding a sleeping Wade in his arms. He had crossed a line   
and done something he promised himself he'd never do; he slept with one of Wade's doubles. He   
prowled into the room the next morning, and told the others he spent the night in the county   
lockup for public intoxication. So, in short he remembered that world very well.  
  
He didn't tell her any of that however; in fact the only person who knew of that night was his   
double from that same world. He realized that Wade was waiting for him to answer. "Yeah,   
why?"  
  
She sat down on a bench, Quinn sat down beside her. "Well, the night you went out all night and   
spent the night in the drunk tank, I went after you, and I saw you at that bar with my double. You   
were drunk and hitting on her, well I noticed her red hair. After that night you started acting a   
little more distant from me. Well, I decided to change my hair color to get your attention." Her   
face twisted for a moment. "Quinn, I know you slept with her."  
  
Quinn was floored, "How… how did you know?"  
  
Her face was sad "I'm not oblivious Quinn. I saw you two together, you didn't come back that   
night, and you were acting weird with me. I was mad for a while, jealous too. But the night   
before the slide, I went to talk to her about it. Actually, I went there to punch her lights out. But   
after I talked to her I found out that she took advantage of you. Her and your double had a fight   
after a slide, she saw you go into the Dominion earlier that day, she waited across the street until   
you went over to the bar. She ran home changed clothes and set out to get you drunk and into   
bed. The next morning, she ran to her Quinn and told him."  
  
If Quinn felt horrible before, after hearing that the worst mistake he made while sliding was   
because he was being used by Wade to get back at his double he almost felt suicidal. "Wade, I   
can't tell you how sorry I was. I had promised myself that I'd never do that to you. It's a horrible   
thing to do. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Wade looked at her feet, when she looked up again she was smiling. "I forgave you a long time   
ago, in a really weird way I'm not sure it's cheating. She took advantage of you, and your   
vulnerability. We were all getting over a bad shock, between not being home and the whole   
controversy with the Professor. Besides, I talked to Remmy about it a few months later he told   
me if I got mad at you for everyone you slept with before you and I finally got together, then you   
had a right to be mad at me for everyone I slept with. Plus I had eighteen months to realize how   
petty being jealous of a drunken one-night stand is. It was three years ago, we have to put   
everything behind us."  
  
Quinn wiped at the tears burning at his eyes. "Let's make a pact Wade, that we leave the past   
behind on this earth. When we slide out of here, we don't talk about it any more."  
  
"Okay. But I'm not sure I can forget the last year and a half."  
  
"Alright, how about we promise to leave all the stupid mistakes we've made behind on this earth.   
I can't expect you to leave eighteen months of hell. I love you Wade, you're all I want. You're   
my home."   
  
A sad smile spread across Wade's face. "Alright." They sat quietly for a while. "Quinn I have   
to tell you about the Kromaggs, and why I was able to get out of that prison."  
  
Quinn looked at her, whatever it was this was big. Quinn nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Last year you slid into the Slidecage. Well they tricked you into corrupting the program. After   
the Slidecage collapsed, they tried to invade Kromagg Prime." Quinn was worried, "Well, they   
were turned away again. They were demoralized, they were driven back on several more   
worlds." Wade sat down on a bench outside the shop, Quinn sat down next to her. "It was about   
this time that a dissident movement sprang up. They gained momentum and a couple of months   
ago, the Kromaggs fired on each other, it's a full-blown civil war. Quinn, if we slide to those   
worlds on my timer and tell them, they can destroy the Dynasty."  
  
Quinn was in shock, the Kromaggs on the brink of defeat, he couldn't believe it. If Wade was   
right, then maybe in a couple of months this fight he was wrapped up in would be over. Sliding   
could be an adventure again, his wonder could take over his personality. Most importantly, this   
person the Kromaggs had turned him into would be gone. He wouldn't rush into a fight anymore,   
he didn't like that person, perhaps that's why he knew he and Maggie wouldn't work together, the   
Quinn she felt for, he was ashamed to be. Wade however, had fallen in love with the Quinn he   
was proud to be.  
  
Quinn finally found words to react to this news, "Wade, we should tell the others, but I'm tired of   
fighting. If the others want to pick up the fight against them, so be it. I didn't start sliding to   
fight these things, I started sliding to see the unseen. I want to go back to that Wade, I still want   
to find a way onto Kromagg Prime to meet my real parents, and I want to be with you but I don't   
want to be a solider anymore."  
  
Wade looked at him for a long moment she finally said, "Quinn, I don't want to take on the   
Kromaggs either, my timer hits zero in two days, if the others want to take it and go they can. If   
you want to, we'll slide out of here, or we can stay here, it doesn't matter to me I'll go where you   
go." Wade smiled, "Right now though, we're going where I want, and *I* want to get my hair   
done. I look like a reject from a punk rock concert." She reached out to take Quinn's free hand   
and they left for the salon.  
  
***   
  
Quinn and Wade were sitting in the theater lobby waiting for Colin. Wade looked like herself   
again, her hair was her natural dark brown and about the length she wore it at when they were   
separated. Quinn was glad to be rid of her bags, they stopped by the hotel to drop off her things.   
Quinn was rubbing his left hand trying to make the marks from the bag go away. Wade watched   
him for a while smiling.  
  
Quinn looked up, "I thought those bags were gonna cut my hand in two." He looked at his watch,   
it was six on the nose. Looking at the doors, he watched Colin holding the door for an older   
couple. Quinn waved Colin over.  
  
Colin smiled when he saw them. When he got to them he said, "Hey guys, got the tickets?"  
  
Wade held up the tickets, "6:10 show."  
  
Colin checked his watch, "Great that gives me time to get some snacks. What were those candies   
you got for me yesterday Quinn?"  
  
Quinn laughed, "Milk Duds Colin, be careful Colin, with all the sliding, we don't always have the   
time for a visit to the dentist." Colin gave him a dismissive wave as he walked to the concessions   
stand. Quinn turned to Wade, "That's the other thing about Colin, he likes sweets, especially   
stuff he wouldn't get on his home earth."  
  
Wade laughed, Quinn then stood and offered his hand to Wade. "You want something?"  
  
Wade looked at the menu board. "I could go for a Coke, and some popcorn."  
  
"Okay, I'll get some."  
  
***  
  
About three hours later, the trio was walking back to the Dominion, Quinn was explaining some   
of the smaller details he had noticed about the movie in the seven times he seen it to the others.   
"… I didn't notice it the first time, but just before the fight in the desert when Qui-Gon is telling   
Obi Wan he's going back, the film is reversed. Obi Wan's braid was on the wrong side."  
  
Wade was busy laughing, "Quinn you're like a little kid, you notice the strangest stuff."  
  
Colin looked at the pair, he decided that a subject change was in order. "So what did you guys do   
today?"  
  
Quinn felt a sad smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Just helping Wade build a wardrobe.   
How was work?"  
  
Colin shrugged, "Usual, me and Remmy mowing the grass at Candlestick for twelve dollars an   
hour. Beats Maggie's job."  
  
Wade then asked, "What does Maggie do?"  
  
Quinn laughed, "You won't believe this, but she works at Computer Hell for Hurley. Every day   
after work, she comes in and tells us all those same horrible things we used to say about him.   
And everyday I laugh."  
  
Wade laughed, "Well, Maggie was never my favorite person, but still I wouldn't wish working   
for Hurley on her." Wade and Quinn continued laughing all the way back to their room.  
  
After waiting for Maggie to come back with dinner, Wade and Quinn explained everything about   
the Kromaggs, the timers, and Wade and Quinn's plans. Everyone was silent for a long time.   
  
Colin was the first to speak, "Well, whatever your plans are Quinn, I'm with you bro." He held   
his hand out, Quinn gripped it.  
  
Maggie's face had grown solemn, "Well, I'd like to take it to the Kromaggs. Besides, we'll have   
this world stored in our systems, we could come back here in a year, and if not meet up, at least   
get word to each other." The rest nodded. Then all eyes fell on Rembrandt.  
  
Rembrandt was not unaware of the attention. "I'm gonna take a walk, I have thinking to do."   
Before anyone could respond, Rembrandt was out the door.  
  
***  
  
Rembrandt was sitting in Golden Gate Park facing the statue of John F Kennedy. He was torn.   
He had forced himself to think of Wade as dead. He saw Quinn being torn apart inside trying to   
deal with the loss of Wade. Now a vortex opens and tears their world apart. In some ways he   
was closer to Maggie and Colin than he was to Quinn now. The Quinn he had become like a   
brother to had slowly faded away after all this began.   
  
After two more hours of sitting he had finally reached his decision.  
  
***  
  
Two days had passed since the option was given to everyone. The four sliders minus Rembrandt   
now stood near the entrance to the park. Maggie turned on the Kromagg timer to see she had two   
minutes left.  
  
She looked at Quinn, "Well Mallory, I guess this is it." She turned to Wade, "Take care of him   
Wade, he's special to me. As for you Colin, we've only been sliding for about a year but it feels   
like a lifetime." Colin smirked, he was surprised how hard this was. Tearful hugs were   
exchanged. Even Wade and Maggie were sad this was it.  
  
It was at this time that Rembrandt made his way over to the group, he looked at Maggie, "Sorry I   
was late."   
  
Maggie smiled, "The timer is set for the first world on the list. Remember our deal, after a year,   
we all come back here and get together."  
  
Wade and Colin nodded, while Quinn said, "You bet."  
  
Maggie turned and activated the timer and watched half in horror half in awe at the blood red   
vortex now spinning before her. She looked over her shoulder, "See you guys in a year, unless   
we beat those Maggots then I'm coming to look for you guys." She took a step and leaped in.  
  
Rembrandt stepped forward towards the vortex. "This is where I say goodbye too." The others   
were floored, Quinn and Wade had tears in their eyes. "In the room are notes for each of you   
telling you why I had to do this." He hugged each of them, "I'll see you in a year, if we don't   
cross paths first." He then leaped into the vortex, followed quickly by it sealing itself.  
  
Wade's eyes were full when she said, "Three days, all I got was three days." Quinn pulled her to   
him, and held her. He felt Colin's hand on his shoulder supportively. After a while, the three   
remaining sliders returned to the Dominion. The remainder of the day was spent in silence, each   
of them reflecting on their departed comrades. Quinn and Wade both mourning as though a   
family member had died.  
  
***  
  
Wade found Quinn sitting on the bedroom floor with the lights low his head was in his hands, and   
his legs were pulled up against him. She reached for the switch but then thought better of it. She   
walked over to sit down next to him; she rubbed his back for a while her hand finally coming to   
rest on his shoulder. Quinn looked up into her eyes; his hand found hers.  
  
Wade smiled sadly. She said, "I miss him too. I read his note. He said that in the last few   
months you and he grew apart," Her eyes filled as she continued, "He said that he began to resent   
what your continued searching for me had made you. He said he even found himself wishing that   
you'd just give up."  
  
Quinn spread his legs, then pulled her down in between them. He wrapped his arms around her,   
Wade leaned against him and wept for a while.  
  
Quinn then decided to tell her what Rembrandt had written to him. "Wade, Rembrandt was   
obviously considering leaving the group. He told me it was coming to the point where he   
couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. Maybe this next year will give him time to cope."  
  
Wade hoped that too, "Quinn we both prepared for this. Rembrandt leaving was a shock, but it's   
time to move forward, we don't have to move on, but moving forward is our only option."  
  
"You're right, besides I have you now. You're all I really need."  
  
Wade smiled while her face reddened with embarrassment, "You've got Colin too. Although, if I   
catch you two like this I'm not gonna believe your 'brother' story." Quinn laughed at her joke.  
  
***  
  
Their remaining time on this world was spent quietly, all three of them were in shock. They kept   
expecting for the door to swing open and in would walk Maggie and Rembrandt, it didn't happen.   
They made their way back to the park, they decided to slide from the same spot their friends slid   
from.   
  
Colin checked the timer, "Well, inside a minute."  
  
Wade was putting on her coat as Quinn walked up to her. He assisted her with her coat as he   
said, "You ready, I mean, it's been a while…"  
  
Wade turned and smiled, "I'm ready."  
  
They walked over to Colin hand in hand. Colin looked to them, "Well, I guess from here on in,   
we're more sightseers than freedom fighters." Colin checked the timer again, "Three, two, one."   
He aimed the timer and two arcs of electricity shot through the air stopping suddenly to create the   
swirling greenish-blue vortex.  
  
Wade then said, "It's different than I remembered."  
  
Quinn turned to her, "A couple of worlds before Earth Prime, I had to rebuild the timer, I used a   
different power source and this is the way the vortex looks now." He turned to Colin, "After   
you." Colin laughed and jumped into the vortex vanishing with a flash.  
  
An awestruck smile crossed Wade's mouth, "I forgot how much I miss this."  
  
She started to run towards the swirling energy field when Quinn grabbed her hand. Wagging his   
finger he said, "Nope. I have a better plan." He then swept her up, and leapt into the gateway   
with her in his arms. The vortex sealed behind them, as three friends started another chapter of   
their ongoing adventure.  
  
--End--  



End file.
